Anchors (Teen Wolf AU)
by yourshotofhenny
Summary: Stiles Stilinski, alleged murderer and psychopath, ends up getting stuck with an ex probation officer, Lydia Martin - who wholeheartedly tries to put Stiles back on the right path. But is she underestimating the power of a manipulative pretty boy?
1. Prologue

Stiles Stilinski, convicted murderer and clinically diagnosed with psychosis, didn't think much about life outside of prison. He was 23, being in prison for 5 years really took a toll on him - physically anyway. Before being imprisoned, every time he would smile, the outer corners of his eyes would crinkle. Now, it seems as though the crinkle in those corners were permanent - and they weren't caused by excessive smiling. There was a faint hint that his eyes were now bloodshot, due to the lack of sleep he had been getting every night. Most of the time, his fists were balled up. As if he was preparing for a fight that could occur at any given moment. His lips had a faded pink tint to them while being moderately chapped from dehydration and his hair had the effect of not being washed for more than 4 days. Is this what prison does to people?

Well, it's what it did for Stiles. Life outside of prison wasn't all that different. Before he got convicted, the amount of fights that he would get into with gangs at the age of 18 was more than he could remember easily. Maybe he fit in with the wrong crowd or maybe he felt as though he didn't belong in any type of crowd. But what he did know for sure was that he was getting out of jail through an anonymous bail.


	2. Chapter 1

"Who the hell would want to bail me out of jail?"

Stiles was already going through names in his head of people that would probably do anything to see him in jail for a longer time. Maybe people didn't really hate him, but they sure wanted to see him suffer. Frankly, Stiles did not care whether or not people liked him or not. All he was really ever concerned about was getting out sooner rather than later.

"She did not state her name," a man that went by the name Sergeant Meyer replied to the pale man in front of him. "All she said was that she has your bail money – which if you didn't know – is very high."

Stiles shook his head and a condescending laugh escaped his lips. "She," he took a pause, stressing the word, "must have came out of the loony bin to even think that I am worth a bail."

"Are you ready for the discharge papers, Mr. Stilinski?" the officer inquired, trying to get the man to agree with the bail.

Stiles sighed hard but proceeded to follow the officer to the office where the woman who bailed him out was located at. He walked past all of the cellars along the way, looking at his mates that were staring at him. Some gave him a very accepting look as if they thought he was ready to leave, and some were more jealous of the fact that he committed worse crimes and still got a bail. Whatever it was, Stiles knew he didn't want to ever come back and he had a feeling that the woman in the office that was waiting for him, probably not patiently, wouldn't let him come back to jail. Much less, commit another crime.

The officer opened the door, letting Stiles in first. He walked in and he immediately saw the woman responsible for his early discharge. Strawberry blonde hair, hiked up on black heels, polka dot sun dress, big eyes, long legs...

_"Did my bail money have to be attractive?"_ he thought to himself, thinking that if he had said it out loud it would score him some brownie points. He watched her get up on her slender legs and approach him. The officer that escorted him had left to get the discharge documents.

"You must be Mr. Stilinski," she extended out her hand for him to greet. Stiles looked at her hand then back at her face and watched her expression swirl into confusion.

"Why are you here to bail me out? Who are you?" he crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying not to beat around the bush anymore.

She cleared her throat. "Well, nice to meet you, too. I'm Lydia, and I'll explain everything when we are out of here."

Stiles stared at her through dark eyes, causing her to shift weight from one leg to the other. Lydia was very intrigued by him. The way he looked was almost mesmerizing. He was a very broody and attractive guy. But she saw that he knew he was a stunner, so any compliment to try to soften his attitude towards her would have back fired into her face.

The officer walked back and handed Lydia a few papers that he stapled together and motioned that they were free to go. Stiles followed closely behind her as she walked towards the exit. He watched her and noticed that without the heels, she is a very short girl. He already liked it, especially how sweetly she already treated him. They got outside and Stiles didn't realize how much he had missed the sky and the fresh air. Jail really changed him and he knew that he should really appreciate the little things life had to offer. But he still didn't know why life had offered him a pretty girl to save him from his misery in a cell.

"Lydia,"

She stopped walking and turned around to face him. Seeing that one of his eyebrows was raised and a tiny smirk plastered across his lips. There really wasn't anything wrong with his face and she couldn't really believe how attractive he was.

"Y-yes?"

"Why?" his voiced hinted a soft tone but was still direct enough to send chills down Lydia's spine.

She sighed softly, turned back around, and began walking again. Stiles was a little shocked that she ignored his question. Does she not know that he is a murderer? Maybe she just had a death wish. He jogged up to her, grabbed her arm, and jolted her around.  
"Don't ignore me," Stiles demanded. "Now tell me."

Lydia stared into his eyes. A smile broke on her face. "You shouldn't be asking why, Stiles. It definitely isn't because you deserved to be bailed out. You're a maniac and you kill people."

"That doesn't scare you?" he scoffed with a smirk following behind.

She stepped closely to him where the only thing between them was the air that they were both breathing. "You don't scare me, Stiles."

His eyebrow raised again at how direct she was with him. It seemed as though he really didn't intimidate her, or was she not as sweet as she was leading on to be?

"Oh, I don't?" he smiled at her, lifting a finger to brush her hair behind her ear. "Maybe I'm not trying to scare you. Maybe I don't want to hurt you. Maybe I just want to know why a gorgeous woman like yourself would waste her time taking out a person that clearly does not deserve freedom. I just want to know why."

"You'll find out soon, it's not for me to tell," she paused as she stepped back from him, taking out her keys. "Now come, we have to change you out of those clothes."

Stiles watched her turn around from him again, as she did, he caught a good whiff of her perfume. She smelled delightful, but she looked the part too. He noticed that she drove a Mercedes, and instantly wondered if she was a rich and snobby girl underneath all the sass and sweetness. But that was a question he was going to ask another time. Now he was ready to start his life over and something was telling him that this girl wasn't leaving anytime soon.


End file.
